Hajime Kanzaki
is a stunt/suit actor and member of Japan Action Enterprise. Filmography TV *''Kamen Rider Decade'' (2009) *''Kamen Rider W'' (2009 - 2010) - Fleeing person *''Kamen Rider OOO'' (2010 - 2011) *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (2011 - 2012) - Yuji Nagoya (Episode 9) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (2012 - 2013) - Lizardman, Ghoul *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' (2013 - 2014) **''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special'' (2014) *''Kamen Rider Drive'' (2014 - 2015) - Robber (Episode 13), Open Roidmude, Freeze Roidmude, Thief Roidmude, Neo-Shade member (Final Episode) **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special'' (2015) *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' (2015 - 2016) - Seiryuto Gamma, Gamma Superior (Episode 22) *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories'' (2016) - Dark Necrom B *''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' (2016) - Dark Necrom B *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' (2017) - Lovelica Bugster, Bird watcher (episode 29) *''Kamen Rider Build'' (2017) - Guard (Episode 10) *''Kamen Rider Zi-O'' (2018) - Edo period person (Episode 1) Film *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' (2009) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy'' (2010) *''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' (2010) - Onlooker *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' (2010) *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' (2011) - Monsters, Shocker Combatmen, Cop *''Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals'' (2011) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' (2011) *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' (2012) *''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' (2012) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' (2012) - Past Monsters *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' (2013) *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' (2014) - Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' (2014) *''Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3'' (2015) *''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' (2015) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis'' (2015) *''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' (2016) - Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B V Cinema *''Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal'' (2011) *''Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' (2014) *''Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!'' (2015) *''Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission Type TOKUJO'' (2015) *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden Zangetsu/Baron (2015)'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden Duke/Knuckle (2015)'' *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Eyecon Contention! Quick Wit Battle!!'' (2015) *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!'' (2016) *''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser'' (2016) Net Movie *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taihen – Who’s the culprit?!'' (2012) *''Kamen Rider Fourze the Net Edition: Everyone, Class is Here!'' (2012) *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Otsu: Heroo! Answers'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magica Land'' (2013) *''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4'' (2015) *''Kamen Rider Amazons'' (2016) External links *Hajime Kanzaki at the Official Japan Action Enterprise website *Hajime Kanzaki at Wikipedia (Japan) * at Category:Suit actors Category:JAE Members